Kobayashi Tsubomi
'Kobayashi Tsubomi '(小林つぼみ Kobayashi Tsubomi) is the pen name for HanasakiTsubomi997. She is a Pretty Cure director and writer, best known for Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn, as well as appearing in the anime as a guest star. She has also written many famous songs that feature in her Pretty Cure series, including the openings and endings. Personality Tsubomi is said to be friendly and social and is always looking on the bright side of things. She loves to throw parties and make people laugh. She also loves to help people in need and isn't afraid to stand up for herself and others. Tsubomi is a girl who considers everyone a friend, but hates it when people break rules. She can also be strict and a perfectionist at times. Despite all of this, Tsubomi is caring and loyal to everyone, and loves to see everyone smile. "The reason I became a Pretty Cure director and writer," Tsubomi says. "Is because I love to see the smiles on everyone's faces. That way I know how hard I've worked, but it's all worth it." In the anime, Tsubomi appears to be shy and quiet, but is willing to help out friends in need, shown when she agreed to help her friend Jounetsu find Migirin and Hidarin. She is also an aspiring writer. Appearance Tsubomi has long blonde hair with blue eyes, and wears a beige dress with white ruffles. She also wears white slip-on shoes, a white flower headband, and has pale skin. In the anime, Tsubomi has long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, and a blue clip in her hair. She wears a white frill dress and a blue cardigan, and also wears blue wedged sandals. Etymology 'Kobayashi '(小林 Kobayashi) translates to 'small forest' as Tsubomi has been drawing since she was 7. The "small" part of her name means that she was an artist ever since she was 7 (which is a young age) and the "forest" part means the trees represent all the fan-made series she's made in her life. 'Tsubomi '(つぼみ Tsubomi) translates to 'bud' as Tsubomi is still becoming the blooming flower she desires to become. 'Yumi '(由美 Yumi) translates to "grace". It is her middle name and nickname. Tsubomi has revealed that when she was four, she did ballet because she was clumsy, and became graceful. Story Before energetic and happy-go-lucky Kobayashi Tsubomi came, the girl before her was shy and had stage fright, and feared that she couldn't do anything right. During the 2014 Christmas Holidays, the girl swore to change her personality and release the real girl inside of her. She looked online to find what would make her happy. When the girl started Grade 7, a new girl had joined her school, and the girl realised that the only thing that would make her happy was her friendships. Now the girl had finally completed her mission: to find the secret of true happiness. Now, the girl created a pen name, into Kobayashi Tsubomi. Now Tsubomi spends her time writing Pretty Cure to make others happy. "Reborn Dark Pretty Cures" Franchise Category:Directors Category:HanasakiTsubomi997